The Seven
by S-Rok
Summary: Seven days of Syd and Michael's vacation to Santa Barbara
1. Default Chapter

The Seven  
  
-7 days of their vacation  
  
Note: Syd and Vaughn actually go to Santa Barbara  
  
Rating: PG 13   
  
Disclaimer: I own a whole bunch of Alias things, posters, magazines, books, tapes,   
  
but unfortunately, this is all J.J. Abrams masterpiece, not mine. Oh yeah, and I got  
  
the whole treatment idea from 'The Myth of The Fingerprints'  
  
Day 1  
  
--------  
  
The Treatment  
  
"Do you think we'll be able to pull it off? Sydney asked me. Her dark brown eyes staring into  
  
mine. Why did she do that? Why did she stare into my eyes, I hated when she did that, I hated it because  
  
I loved it. I couldn't resist when she stared into my hazel eyes. It was as if we were the only ones left in the world.  
  
I leaned over towards her and kissed her gently on the lips. "Well, we better, I'm not taking my cell phone  
  
with. I want a full seven days of no work, and no worries, just me and you and Santa Barbara." She smiled, and  
  
I got up and picked up my suitcase.   
  
We drove to Santa Barbara, it was a Monday and when we got there we picked out the nicest hotel.   
  
We were only a mile off from the beaches, and the zoos. We had this huge room to ourselves with a TV,  
  
a little couch, our bed, and in the bathroom with a jucuzzi in it. It was all so beautiful, and this  
  
was going to be the best week of my life.  
  
"So, what do you want to do first?" Syd asked me. "Well," I said glancing at my watch. It was already  
  
5:00, "I think, we should just relax tonight." I said grinning. "I agree," she replied.   
  
She got into her bathing suit, and we both went into our jacuzzi. It was soo relaxing. I couldn't have  
  
asked for anything better at that moment. Eventually she slipped out of her suit, and we started kissing like there  
  
was no tomorrow. "This was a good idea," she said. "Thank you." I replied.   
  
After about an hour in the hot tub, we called room service for some pasta. We took turns feeding eachoter  
  
linguini, and had a bottle of Champagne. She might have had a little too much to drink, I wasn't sure, becuase next she  
  
said, "Okay, now it's time for The Treatment."   
  
"What's the treatment?" I asked her curiously. "You'll have to wait and see, now won't you?" she replied.  
  
I laughed, and she took off my shoes. She got out a bunch of her lotions, and began massaging it in between my  
  
toes, and all over my feet. It was so relaxing, and it felt so good."  
  
  
  
Pretty soon, she was heading up towards my legs and knees, working the lotion into a lather, and rubbing  
  
it around. When, finally the whole room smelled like her strawberry lotions, I pulled her close to me.  
  
"That was awesome!" "Did you think so?" she asked. "Incredibly" I leaned towards her, and began to kiss  
  
her, until we both fell asleep.  
  
End of Day 1   
  
Please R/R 


	2. Beach Footprints

Day 2  
  
Beach Footprints  
  
Syd's POV  
  
Disclaimer: The lyrics are Michelle Branch's, not mine.  
  
I woke up and glanced over at the alarm clock. It was 5:47. That's it, I thought,   
  
I'm getting up, I cannot sleep anymore. I got up, and saw Vaughn's adorable face. He looked so  
  
cute when he was asleep. I got out my digital camera, and took a picture of him.   
  
I took your picture,  
  
While you were sleeping,  
  
And then I paced around the room  
  
Tuesday morning,  
  
In the dark  
  
I was finding out,  
  
Who you were.  
  
"Do you always wake up this early?" Vaughn asked me, when he finally woke up.   
  
"Yeah, well..I can never sleep well in hotel rooms." I answered back, grinning.   
  
"Oh, and I brought you some food," I said gestering to the danishes, coffee, and toast that   
  
was on the table. Nothing fancy, but it'll hold you over.   
  
After some danishes, toast, and coffee, we headed for the boardwalk. It was  
  
comforting waking along the boardwalk, watching people, looking in the shops, and holding  
  
Vaughn's hand. "So, Vaughn which--"I started to ask, but he interrupted me. "Syd...do   
  
you think, that maybe, since we're on vacation, and we don't have work that you could possibly   
  
call me Michael?"  
  
I laughed. "Okay, I guess I could try it this once." I replied. "That's good," he said and   
  
put his arm around me. "But, it will definitely be weird!" I added. We bought some vanilla ice   
  
cream and ate it, while we walked some more. But, by noon, the sun was high above out heads,   
  
and it was getting really hot.  
  
"What do you say we hit the beach?" Michael asked me.  
  
"I'd say it's a good idea, Michael, " I told him. So we went on the beach. Michael got  
  
a boogeyboard, and started surfing some of the waves. He made me try it with him, but I didn't  
  
think I was really cut out for that.  
  
He kept on trying to teach me, but the waves kept on knocking us down. Finally, I   
  
went back on the beach, and sipped a lemonade, while Michael surfed. After almost every wave,  
  
he glanced over to me and shouted, "Did you see that one?" I'd nod my head, and he'd get ready for  
  
the next one.  
  
We spent 4 hours at the beach, and bought a hamburger and fries for lunch at the  
  
snack stand. We went out in the water for the last time, this time, not using the boogeyboard, just  
  
body surfing the waves. I liked that a lot better.   
  
We got back to our hotel room at about 4:30, and we both had nice tans.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, and get the sand off of me." I told Michael. "Okay, I'll be   
  
here..catching up on some baseball scores. "Did the Mets play today?" "Yes, I think so."   
  
he answered.   
  
Aww, I'm sorry, we should have come back earlier to watch it." I suggested.  
  
"Nonesence," he said and smiled. "It's not everyday I get to spend a day on the beach with   
  
you!" I smiled, and went over and planted a kiss on his lips. "Be out soon," I called, as  
  
I turned the water on.  
  
***  
  
When I came out of the shower Michael was all smiles. "Guess what?" he said.   
  
"The Mets won?" I asked him "No, they lost..stupid Braves," he sighed. I laughed, "Then what is it?"   
  
"I was scanning through the advertisements, and I found this beautiful place where we can   
  
have dinner at," he said.  
  
"That's great!" I said, so did you want me to put something more formal on?" I asked,  
  
looking down at my shorts and tank top. "Ha, yeah, if you want to." A half an hour later, Michael  
  
had on a nice pair of pants and a nice shirt. "I am not wearing a tie, on my week off!" he insisted.  
  
I had on a flowery, skirt, and a baby blue blouse.  
  
We walked down the boardwalk, in the oppisite direction we had went yesterday.  
  
When we finally got there we saw the sign: The Wine Cask. We walked in. It wasn't too crowded.   
  
We both had wine, and seafood, and listened to the music in the backround. We ate all of our   
  
meals, and the portions were very big. We were too full for desert, so we decided to skip it.  
  
The last thing we did that night, was at about 10:00 we went out on the beach. It was,   
  
without a doubt, the best night of my life. It was so peaceful to walk along the beach, there was  
  
only one other couple there. The moon was full in the sky, and it was so peaceful to hear the   
  
waves crashing against the rocks.   
  
Michael took my hand, and we sat on top of the rocks, our feet skimming the top of the  
  
water. We must have kissed for about 35 minutes straight. It was incredible. His warm lips touching  
  
mine while the cold water whipped against my feet, every time a new wave came.  
  
We walked back to our hotel room, the same way we had come, following our pair  
  
of footprints. We both stepped in the same places we had come, and then before we left the  
  
beach, Michael got a stick and began to write in the sand : Sydney and Michael - Love Forever.  
  
I smiled, and a tear dripped down my cheek.   
  
It was the most romantic thing Michael had ever done. I kissed him gently, and   
  
we walked back to our hotel room, not saying anything.  
  
  
  
If tomorrow never comes  
  
I would want just one wish  
  
To kiss your quiet mouth  
  
And trace the steps with my finger tips  
  
End Of day 2 


	3. Hit and Giggle

The Seven  
  
Day 3  
  
I slept pretty good that night for some reason. When I woke up Vaughn was already shaving  
  
. "Why shave?" I asked him. He laughed. "You want me to grow a beard?" he asked.  
  
"I'm interested as to how it would look."   
  
"Well, maybe when we get back, I wonder what Kendall would think of it!"   
  
"We going to the zoo today?" I asked him as I crawled out of bed. "Yes we are, you can   
  
finally see that giraffe with the crooked neck!" I smiled, "Well, I can't forget my camera, then can I?"  
  
We walked to the boardwalk and had a nice breakfast of cheese and bacon omelets. We had a  
  
nice conversation about our gavorite movies and then walked towards the zoo. When we got there,   
  
there was a small crowd of people waiting for the zoo to open. "It's 10:00, and there is a line waiting  
  
to get in, jeez this place is insane." Michael said, irritated.  
  
"You're not very patient are you?" I asked him.  
  
"Haha, sorry, lines don't thrill me." he aswered back.  
  
When they finally opened the gates, Michael paid for us, and we walked in.  
  
We walked into the entrance, and went to the Amphibian section first. There were salamanders and frogs.  
  
Then we looked at the snakes, turtles, and alligators. Afterwards, we decided to look at all of the different  
  
kinds of birds. I liked the parrots the best, espiecally when Michael started talking to them. "Hello."   
  
Michael would say. Then, they'd repeat it back. "What are you looking at, bird head?" and the bird would say  
  
it back. Michael started to laugh. "Okayy, I think you're having a little too much fun with the parrots,   
  
I said as I grabbed his hand, and led him to the monkeys. "Now, here are your real friends," I said jokingly.  
  
I didn't like the spider section, and we saved the best for last. When we finally got near the   
  
crooked-necked giraffe, Michael put a hand over my eyes. "Now...look on my count..1-2-...3!" he said,   
  
releasing his hands off my eyes. I started to laugh. "Wow that's crooked, alright!" I said as I snapped  
  
some pictures. "Hey, don't make fun of the giraffe!" he said.   
  
We had sandwiches at the zoo's cafeteria, and then headed for the Gift Shop. Michael  
  
bought me a shirt that said, I SAW THE GIRAFFE WITH THE CROOKED NECK AT THE SANTA  
  
BARBARA ZOO, and I bought him a shirt with a parrot on.   
  
After the zoo, we decided to go to the beach. The water was refreshing, and I actually did  
  
a little better surfing the waves today. When it cooled down, we went to a nice place to eat again,  
  
and then decided to go play tennis.  
  
We rented a court, and got some raquets and began to play. "Now, I'm going to play  
  
a little "hit and giggle" with you. I laughed, "What in the world is a hit and giggle?" I asked him.  
  
"It just means that I'm not going to try my hardest, so I don't hurt you, or beat you  
  
to badly."  
  
"Ha! You think you're going to beat me, well fine, if you play hit and giggle, then I   
  
will too!" I replied.  
  
"Well then, there's no point in us both doing it!" Michael shouted, as he slammed   
  
the ball down, getting a point.  
  
We played a couple of sets, and when Michael had won almost all of the games,   
  
and both of the sets, we decided to stop. "When did you get so good at tennis?" I asked him.  
  
"That's classified information, I'm afraid, my love." he said, kissing me.  
  
"Well, I think it was all luck."  
  
As we walked back to our hotel room, we got some ice cream, and ate all but  
  
a little of the cones. We threw our cones to some nearby sea gulls who looked hungry.  
  
"Everyone at the beach feeds them, I don't know why they're so skinny!"  
  
Michael said.  
  
I laughed, and we walked back to our hotel room, as the sun was setting in the sky.  
  
~End of Day 3 


	4. Fishing on the Pier

The Seven  
  
Day 4  
  
I stretched out on the bed, and rolled over to see Sydney hogging the blanket.  
  
I grabbed it from her, and yanked it, so I could have it all to myself. She yawned, and  
  
looked over at me. "What was that for?" she mumbled. "You've been hogging that all   
  
night!" I said, and smiled.  
  
"What time is it?" she asked, sleepily. "It's about seven."   
  
I replied. She yawned again. "So what do you have planned for today?"  
  
"Oh, I dunno...the usual,"I said. She laughed, her bright smile lit up the room the way  
  
it always did. I puller her close to me, and kissed her.  
  
After a small breakfast, we went to the Santa Barbara Museum of Art.  
  
They had some beautiful art in their, and it was fun walking around holding Syd's  
  
hand. I'm not much of an artsy kind of guy, but Syd enjoyed it, and that's all that  
  
mattered to me. We also went to a couple of other museums around the  
  
area, until we got tired of touring them.  
  
After some quality beach time, Syd asked me if I wanted to build  
  
a sandcastle. There was a sandcastle building contest, and it sounded like  
  
fun, so I agreed. Syd worked on the right side, and I worked on the left.   
  
We worked on it for over an hour, making sure every grain of sand was in   
  
perfect position for the overall structure.  
  
The sun was burning by the time we completed our castle, which  
  
was so big, it now looked like a fortress. We went over to the judges booth,  
  
and told them our castle was ready to be judged.   
  
Syd and I led one of the judges to our sandcastle, and he looked over   
  
it. "The results will be up by the end of the night, over there.." he said, pointing  
  
to the little beach house in the corner.   
  
"Okay," I said, as me and Syd went back in the water to cool off.  
  
Afterwards, we had a late lunch at a little restaraunt outside of the beach,  
  
and went back into the room to change.  
  
"Wanna go fishing?" I asked Sydney as she came out of the shower.  
  
She laughed, "I've never been fishing before."  
  
"Really, wow, you have a lot of things to learn, young lady!" I said  
  
as I kissed her.   
  
We went to the Goleta Pier, outside of where we were staying, and we also rented some fishing poles. When we got on the pier, we were one of the only ones there, besides this group of 3. We used some fake bait, and began fishing. I looked over at the group next to us, and saw that they already had 5 or 6 nice-sized fish in their bucket.  
  
"You better, catch some, or we won't be eating tonight!" I told Syd. smiled, laughed, and said she would try. After 20 minutes, there was a tug on my line, and I reeled it in, and got a nice 16-inch bass. She smiled as I reeled it in. But, I had to shout at her, to get her line, because it was moving.   
  
I helped her reel in a nice 13-inch fish. After an hour, I had only caught one more 12-inch fish. We went back to the hotel, and I prepared the fish, which we had for dinner at around 8:00.  
  
We sat out on the pier, and drank milkshakes that night. It started to rain, and by the time we both came in for the night, we were both soaked. We dried off by the fire in our hotel room, and then, Syd and I had a wonderful night of enjoyment. (If you know what I mean) 


End file.
